Haley Moores
by Hannah-Harris-9503
Summary: When Haley finds herself taken away from her normal life, she gets a vision from the one and only, Athena, telling her that a monster has captured her. Along with three of her friends; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and her best friend (and satyr protector) Pheonix Cortez, she must help save the goddess of wisdom and battle from a terrible fate, that may be intertwined with her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This will be my very first Percy Jackson FanFiction so, don't judge! This is set after The Last Olympian and before The Heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 1

Haley's POV

My name is Haley Moores. My father is a software company owner, and we're rich. But the thing is, I'm a "troubled" kid. I'm twelve, and I'm turning thirteen in three months. I don't know who my mother is. There are no pictures, no phone calls, not even visits. I have ADHD and I'm dyslexic. I go to a boarding school in New York City. My best friend is Phoenix Courtez. I know, it seems weird to have a guy as a best friend, but he's really nice. But I don't like him that way, just as a friend. But it wasn't until today that things got weird.

;;

We were sitting on the bus. Pheonix was sitting acroos from me. He had been acting nervous all day. Last night, I'd caught him and my English teacher talking in his room at night. Okay, the truth was, I wasn't planning on hearing them. I was just planning on going in and asking Mr. Brunner for help with my sudy and I'd overheard them talking.

"Pheonix, you do understand that she is drawing nearer to the deadline." Mr. Brunner said. "I know, it's just, I think she needs more time, sir." "Three months. Enough time to get her to camp, so it doesn't scare the other children here. No telling what they'll see." "You're right," Pheonix sighed, "I guess we can contact Annabeth so she can help us get her there." "Yes, I'll contact them tonight. Goodnight, Pheonix." The door opened and I flattened myself against the wall. Pheonix walked past me, no seeming to notice. But I was sure he knew I was there. After I heard his footsteps fade, I ran back to my dorm. Pheonix was sitting on the bed, studying from his textbook. I got dressed in the bathroom, then got into bed. Pheonix sighed, then turned off his reading lamp, crawling under his own covers.

(The next morning)

Annabeth's POV

"Percy!" I banged on the Poseidon canbin door. There were footsteps on the floor and Percy opened it. "Annabeth? What's wrong?" he asked. "Chiron called last night. The demigod he and Pheonix have been watching is ready. He told me to borrow a couple pegasi and head out to get them. He said I could bring someone, so of course I chose you." He smiled and pecked me on the cheek. "I'll get them ready. You tell Chiron we're coming." he said. He grabbed the ballpoint pen off his desk and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he left to go to the stables. I rushed to the Big House. I told the dryads that I had to contact Chiron. They gave me a golden drachma and led me to a fountain. I tossed the coin in. "Chiron, New York City." He appeared in the mist sitting in his human form, looking down at papers. "Chiron!" He looked up and smiled. "Ah. Annabeth, I suppose you and Percy are coming now?" he asked. "Yes, how many pegasi do we need." "Four will do, I'm traveling by air." he smiled and waved his hand over the mist. Percy walked up to the porch, with four pegasi following him. "You ready?" he asked me.

;;

"You know," I yelled over the wind. "I never get tired of flying on a pegesaus." He laughed, then turned serious. "There," he pointed to a building that read something too small for me to read. We touched down and told the pegasi to wait for us out of sight. "So far so good, let's hope it stays that way." he said. There were a couple kids standing on a field, watching us. Percy pushed open the doors and Chiron greeted us. "Thank you for coming, Annabeth and Percy. " There were at least three teachers, leading two classes around. "Um, maybe we should talk in your office." I suggested. "Yes," he led us there. "Where is he?" Percy asked. "She," he put emphasis on the word, "is in her dorm. I'm afraid we'll have to force her out. " He frowned. "Force?" Percy asked. "Yes, there has been no emergencies, yet, but she is almost thirteen and we can't have her mother claiming her in the middle of a classroom." Chiron said. "I suppose we can have Pheonix lure her out and onto the pegasi, then take off too fast for her to get off." I suggested. Chiron contemplated that, then nodded. "Good strategy. I'll tell the young satyr now." he moved away. "Percy, go get the pegasi ready, tell them the plan." I instucted. He grumbled, but got up and went outside. I followed Chiron. I stayed outside the door, but I was curious to see waht she loked like. She had short, but curly, hair that only reached her shoulders. It was dark brown, with blond highlights. She was wearing a T-shirt that had the name of the school on it and blue jean shorts. She has wearing white tennis shoes and she had a purple headband attached to her hair. She sat up when Pheonix stiffend. "Mr. Brunner?" she said. "Hello, Haley. Would you mind if I speak with Pheonix a minute, dear?" "N-No, not at all, sir." she got up and left the room. She stared at me for a short second, then dashed down the hall. I went inside. "I'm so glad you're here!" Pheonix gasped. "Last night, I woke up to screaming. Haley was standing at the window, staring at a Kindly One. Right in the face. The next thing I knew, we were both unconscious on the floor. When I woke up the second time, Haley was babbling about a bad dream." "Pheonix," Chiron started, then told him the plan. He nodded, and went to find her. "Annabeth, go help Percy." Chiron said. "I'll meet you at camp." Then he was gone. I ran to find Percy.

**Author's Note: Please tell me you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: OK, I'm trying really hard on this. I've been working on it ever since I finished the boks, and that's a while. So, please review!**

Chapter 2

Haley's POV

I'd love to say that riding on a winged horse was absolutely thrilling to me, but that's not true. I was clutching the horse's mane so hard, it whimpered when I grabbed tighter. One time, my horse ducked down when we swerved, and I almost fell off. The only thing that kept me from falling off, was a boy on the other side of me, calming them. When we finally touched down, my first objective was to get as far away from that horse as possible. My second objective was to yell at Pheonix.

"Pheonix Courtez!" I yelled. My voice had an ew sharp edge that I'd never heard before in my life. "What were you thinking!" His shoes were scattered around on the ground, and insted of feet, there were hooves. That's right, I said hooves. "I'm sorry, Haley. But it was for the best. We had to get you here." he said. "Where's 'here'?" I asked. The blonde girl came up to me and took my hand. "This is Camp Half-Blood, I'm Annabeth, that's Percy, and of course, you already know Pheonix." she said. "Yes," I replied. "I know him. Just not as well as I thought I did." "Come on, Chiron needs to talk with you." said the boy, Percy. "Chiron? As in-" "Yes, the actual Chiron who trained Hercules. Yes that's him," the girl said, Annabeth. I let them lead me to hte big farm house, where Mr. Brunner sat in his wheelchair, looking at me with a huge smile on his face. "Welcome, Haley!" he yelled when the strangers brought me up the steps. "Mr. Brunner?" I asked. The others stiffled a laugh. "Chiron, actually." he said, rising from his wheelchair, which was impossible. He was supposed to be paralyzed from the waist down. But, no. I must've misunderstood when he told the class what was wrong with him. Had he told us he was half-horse? Yep, I said HALF-HORSE. From the waist down, there weren't legs, there was the body of a white stallion. "There realy isn't much to say. But first, I'll let Annabeth and Percy explain what's happening." he said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and help with archery classes." Then he left. Pheonix was sitting on the porch, taking off his pants. Which might've seemed gross, except, he didn't have legs either. Well he did, butt hey weren't human legs, they were goat legs. He got up and smiled at me. "I have to go, Haley." he said. "But I promise you, we'll see eachother again." Then he left, to the forest. The girl grasped my shoulder and directed me to a chair. "You know all about the Gods, right?" Annabeth asked me. "Gods? Like the myths in my Latin class?" They both peered up at the sky, which rumbled. "Um, Haley." said the boy. "we don't call them myths. Because they really are there." "Seroiusly? But what are 'half-bloods'?" I asked. "Children of the gods. Half human, half god. I'm a child of Athena, and Percy here is Poseidon's son." said the girl. "Then...Who's my mom?" I asked. "We don't know yet. Your mother should be claiming you around the time you turn thirteen." said the girl. I got excited then. "I turn thirteen in three months. If today were in June, I'd be turning thirteen now." I said. "We cna only hope," Percy said. "That you'll be claimed at the campfire." "Speaking of which, we better lead her to Cabin 11. You'll be staying there until you're claimed. Let's go," Annabeth led me to a cabin at the edge of the rows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please review!**

Chapter 3

Haley's POV

I didn't have any belongings. I had a tiny bunk in the corner of the cabin. The head counsler, Aaron, told me all of their names, but I couldn't keep up. The only thing I had with me was a picture of me and my dad at our favorite spot in the world; Santa Monica Pier in LA. We'd been going there ever since I was little. Then my dad made it big and didn't have time for me anymore. He sent me off to boarding school after boarding school. I got kicked out of almost every one of them. Then, I got sent to Quincy Academy. That's where I met Pheonix. That's also where I met Mr. Brunner; or Chiron, as they call him here. By the time dinner came, I was still sorting things out. Gods? Half-bloods? It all seemed like a dream. But it wasn't. It was all really here. Aaron lined everbody up, but I was last. I was kind of thankful for that. I didn't want any attention.

Dryads, satyrs and wood nymphs brought out plates of food, then we went to the fire. I was confused at first, but Aaron told me it was a sacrifice for the gods. I scraped in a warm roll, and headed back to my seat. We ate with unintelligible chatter going around. Then a hoof slammed onto the pavillion floor.

"Our head director has something to tell you all!" Chiron said. "Yes, yes. You all know, Capture the Flag is tonight, when you're finished eating, suit up. I also must inform you that we have a new camper. Her name is Haley," he moved beside Chiron, who whispered something in his ear, then continued, "Moores. Hurrah, for the satyr for getting her, and all that. Eat well, little brats, then get ready to fight." Chiron said the team captains were Percy and Clarrisse, a girl I'd seen walking around. We finished eating soon after and weapons and armor appeared on the tables. "Suit up!" the camp director yelled. I got stuck with baggy armor and a huge helmet. I only had a sword about 5 feet long and a sheild for protection. The Hermes cabin was on Percy's team. He told me I was on border patrol. They put me next to a creek then left.

Percy's POV

With Annabeth at my side, I always loved Capture the Flag. We ran into enemy territory and dissappeared. Riptide was at my side, and Tyson's watch at the other. Annaeth carried her knife and a sheild she'd borrowed from the tables. We ran into a couple monsters, but they couldn't make a scratch on us. "Whoa!" Annabeth yelled as we came across a giant hellhound. I was about to attack it when I realized that it wasn't growling. "Mrs. O'Leary!" The hellhound barked and ran up to me. She pounced on me and started licking my face. "Whoa! Whoa! Stop it!" She got off. "Percy," Annabeth started. Then I saw it. The red flag at the corner of the forest. The other team's flag. "Let's go!" While Annabeth took the guards, I took the flag and started running to our territory. Annabeth followed. Mrs. O'Leary stayed behind, which was weird. She always followed me unless...Nico!

We got the flag back and our team erupted into cheers. But I wasn't listening. I was watching the woods. The flag turned sea-green and a trident appeared in the middle. I was still watching the forest. Then he came out. I ran to him.

;;

Haley's POV

After the cheering was done, Chiron told us to go to the ampitheater for the campfire. I wasn't looking forward to this part of the day. But it was actually fun. The Apollo cabin led a sing along and we all sung with them. But when a golden glow appeared near me, everyone turned to face me. I looked up, and a gleaming gold owl was above my head. This was the part I'd been dreading. Chiron introduced me as the newest child of Athena, then we went back to our cabins. Annabeth gave me a bunk under some guy named Jack.

The bad part happened after I fell asleep.

_(In a dream)_

"Haley," a woman's voice echoed through a pure white room. "Who's there?" I asked. The woman appeared. Somehow, I recognized her as Athena; my mother. "You must save me." she said. "What?" I said. "I've been captured. I cannot tell you by whom. I will guide you as best I can. Save me, my child. Hurry! The deadline draws near..." the woman's voice faded.

_(Out of the dream)_

I woke up to Annabeth shaking my shoulders. "Haley, it's time for breakfast." she said. I was still shaken up from the dream. I decided to tell Annabeth later. After breakfast, we had a little time before the activities started. I found Annabeth talking with percy in front of the Athena cabin. I ran up to them and told them about my dream. Annabeth stared at me for a minute then said, "We better tell Chiron." All three of us ran to the big farm house. Chiron was sitting on the porch, watching the campers. "Chiron, Haley has something she needs to tell you." I told him all about my dream. He sighed and nodded. That's why she claimed you so soon. "You must go on this quest. You may choose two more campers to accompany you. Then, Annabeth, you'll need to get Rachel here." They both turned to me. I knew who I wanted, but it was more than three. "Well...I for sure want Annabeth along." I paused. I didn't know if I wanted Pheonix or Percy. "Pheonix...is busy." Chiron told me, as if reading my thoughts. I sighed, "Then will Percy come?" Percy piped up at taht and said, "Yes I will!" Annabeth came back. "She was already here." she said. A redhead was following her. "She already had it."

The redhead said the lines carefully then Chiron sighed. "We'll see you off tonight." he said.

We got excused from the activities to pack. I brought a bag of clothes that someone from the store had given me, a bag of golden coins given to me by the smae people and I still had to go with Annabeth to choose a weapon. I also packed the picture of me and my dad. Then I went with Annabeth to the shed full of weapons. In the end, I chose a three foot sword and a bronze sheild. I went back to the cabins and put the sheild into my bag. Someone had given me a sheath for the sword and I attached that to my belt. I put that in in and covered the sheath with my shirt. We ate, but there was no Capture the Flag tonight, so right after dinner, we were seen off to the human world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I severly want reviews for this story. Just thought I'd let you know.**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

As soon as we got out of the car, I felt like I as missing something. I shook my head and let the feeling slide. "So...What now?" Annabeth asked, folding her Yankees cap and stuffing it in her pocket. "I...I don't know yet." Haley said. "Where di you see Mom? You know in your dream?." Annabeth asked her. "I-I don't know, it was pure white; nothing else." she replied. We were standing at the edge of Chicago. Sears Tower stood almost three or four miles in front of us. "Well, let's find somewhere to stay the night." Annabeth said. She was right, it was getting dark. "Hey, Haley. How much cash did they give you?" I asked.

"Uh," she started to go through her bag. "Almost three...thousand." "Cool, let's find a ride to a hotel." Annabeth said.

Almost an hour later, we had a room in an old-fashioned hotel. The room was really small, obviously. We only paid maybe thirty-five to forty bucks. There was a medium sized TV and a tiny desktop computer that got terrible internet. Annabeth and Haley sprawled out onto one bed, and I got the one next to it. It wasn't easy, just laying there. I had too much on my mind. Apparently, Annabeth had the same problem, because she was staring at the ceiling with her eyes wide open. Haley was asleep in minutes. Annabeth sighed. "Must be nice. Not knowing the dangers." she said. She covered Haley up with the sheets and turned to me. "You know, Percy," she said, "this quest is starting out great. Compared to others we've been on." I didn't reply. She sighed. "You're worried about Grover, aren't you?" she asked me. "Yea," I admitted. The other night, I'd had a dream message from my best friend Grover. He'd told me that he had been captured by a monster, along with his brother (Who I don't think I have ever met). I was worried sick about him, but I didn't know what to do. She got up and sat next to me. She patted my shoulder. "Get some sleep, Percy. Who knows how long this peace will last. With our luck, probably not long." We both laid down and within minutes, we were both asleep.

Haley's POV

That night, I got another message from Athena. "My child, it draws to the deadline. You must hurry. They only said they would wait until the solstice. Then they'll come after you and you'd never save me. I should not be saying this. I run the risk of being caught, but I will tell you where to find me." she'd said. "Where? Where can I find you mother?" I'd asked her. She'd sighed then said with a shaky breath,

"San Fransisco, on the Mountain of Despair."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, lack of reviews is getting to me. I won't stop posting, but I'll just let you know, I have hurt feelings now.**

Chapter 5

Haley's POV

I woke up breathing rapidly and Annabeth was shaking my shoulder. "Haley! Wake up! We need to leave." she said. I got up and saw Percy in the front rom, talking to mist. "What's he doing?" I asked her. "He's trying to contact Grover. He's, uh, an old friend. Something happened and he's worried." she replied, then left. I didn't have anything to do, so I sat on the miniature sofa and listened to Percy talking to the mist. He was tossing a gold coin from one hand to the other while trying to connect something to something else. He kept mumbling, "O, Goddess accept my offering." then waiting. But in the end, nothing happened. He grumbled something about underground then he sat on the floor. "I'll never find him at this rate." he mumbled. Annabeth knelt next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him. Don't say that." she told him. He tried to force a smile, but it didn't work. "Thanks. We should go." he said, getting up. I went to retrieve my pack from the room. I met them in the lobby and we checked out. Once we were outside, I told them about my dream of Athena last night. When I got to the part about the Mountain of Despair, both their expressions turned sad. In other words, I could tell they'd had bad experiences there. I noticed Annabeth glance at the sky, then her and Percy exchanged looks. They both stroked a strand of hair that looked suspiciously gray.

"I don't like that place. I'm worried Atlas might trick one of us into taking his burden." Annabeth said. "Only a Titan can be forced. Anyone else has to choose. We should all promise not to choose that." Percy said. We all promised. "We really need to hurry," Annabeth in the cab that was taking us to the train station, so we could get to San Francisco. "The solstice is in two days."

**Author's Note: I couldn't think of a good ending. Review, or you'll make Haley sad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: You didn't have to wait long, now did you? Didn't think so.**

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

We were sitting on the train and Annabeth had fallen asleep almost instantly. I was on the edge of the seat and Haley was next to me. "Um." she started. "What exactly happened at that mountain that made you so sad?" " That's non of - I don't like to talk about it." She raised an eyebrow. I sighed and told her about the quest to save Artemis we'd had. And Zoe. The was the hard part. "Oh," she said when I was finished Just then, the train stopped and someone I recognized got on. It was an empousa that I'd fought before she smiles at me, then sat down next to me. "Haley get Annabeth up." I said, she started to shake her shoulders. I brought out my ballpoint pen and looked at my wrist I almost had a heart attack. The wrist watch Tyson had made me wasn't there. I _had_ been missing something. The empousa smiled at me and moved her leg into the aisle. The signal was clear. _You are not leaving._

Annabeth was getting up. I uncapped Riptide and stared at the empousa. She cringed at the sight of the blade. Monsters hate celestial bronze. "Percy we have to get the mortals out. " Annabeth said, I nodded she put on her cap and disappeared. Seconds later, the train stopped. We were in the middle of nowhere. Something was happening at the front of the bus, causing the mortals to run off. Haley unsheathed her new sword and I held up Riptide her shield was somewhere in her pack, but there wasn't any time to get it, "Oh" the empousa said, "Perseus" Jackson. I just want a kiss." Over my dead body, " Annabeth said, taking off the cap and drawing her knife. "that can be arranged, demigods. "The empousa snarled.

Then she revealed her true form. Fangs, one bronze leg and one donkey leg. I saw Haley cringe and step back,_ Uh oh._ "Haley! Stay out of the way!" Annabeth yelled. "No! I want to help!" she yelled. Annabeth stepped behind the monster and tried to stab. The empousa did a backflip and grabbed her by the wrist. The empousa hurled Annabeth across the room and turned back to me.

" You wouldn't hurt me I'm only an innocent girl." she sneered. I saw Haley sneaking up behind her. She stabbed. The emposa hissed and snarled, sword clanged the ground. Haley collapsed on the floor and shimmered. Then she disappeared into golden dust. I had no idea what was happening but I had a pretty good guess.

**Author's Note: I finished chapter 7, and there is a huge surprise in it! I'm going to post it soon, so hang on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here you go!**

Chapter 7

Haley's POV

I woke up in complete darkness. I tried to sit up, but something held me down. "Rest, brave one. You are safe." said a voice. A boy appeared from the darkness. He had dark eyes and jet black hair. "I suppose I should tell you what happened." he said. I wanted to say, _"You think?"_, but I couldn't get the words out my mouth. "Well, older empousai have venom in them. When you stabbed the monster, her venom practically killed you. My father, Hades, took you away, but somehow I convinced him to let me heal you. And it seems I'm good at that." After a while, I asked him, "Who are you? Where are we?" He turned to me. "I am Nico di Angelo. And we are in my father's palace." he said.

I remembered Percy's story about the Mountain of Despair and the brief parts about Nico di Angelo. "Percy! Annabeth! The quest!" I exclaimed. He frowned. "You can't go back yet. You're not fully healed. You would probably die if you got up right now. And..." he hesitated and took a shaky breath, "I can't let that happen." A line from the prophecy cam to my mind.

_"And lost, only to be found by true love."_

He was really handsome. What was I thinking? I'm only twelve. I couldn't be in love with someone. "When can I? I have people who would be wooried." I said. "I tried to contact Percy while you were asleep. It didn't work. But I have a feeling he knows you're down here. I think he thinks my dad is is going to convince him to do something in exchange for you. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened." he said. "Try again," I insisted. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "It won't work. I can't send an Iris- message because there's no way to make a rainbow down here, and I won't leave you alone. I can't call because, well, my dad won't let me anywhere near a cell phone." You should be healed by tomorrow, but you won't leave alone. I'm coming with you."

A knock came from somewhere in the room. Nico sighed. " Nico, your father wants to speak with you." a leathery voice said. "Yes, just give me a minute." he said. The door closed and Nico turned to me. "I must talk with my father. I'll be back soon." he said as he brushed a strand of hair from my face. I blushed as he left. Then unconsciousness took over.

**Author's Note: I was planning on writing a second part of this chapter, but it's not finished. That'll be Chapter 8.** **I hope you liked the twist, because I know I do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: To DoodlePig1220, I have not read the second series, yet, but I will. And, even if what you are saying is true, he is not in this story. Thank you!**

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

"She did what?" Annabeth asked again. "She killed the empousa and then she disappeared into golden dust." "That sound like what happened to your mom the year you came." "I know," I replied. "We should split up." she decided. I nodded. "I'll take Haley," I said. She nodded and took off. I found a cab (don't ask me why there was a cab in the middle of nowhere, but it was) and took it to the nearest entrance I knew of. As soon as I entered, I wanted to turn back.

"No," I told myself. "I have to find Haley. I have to bring her back." I was expecting the tunnel to take me to the three lines, but I took me straight to Hades's palace instead. I walked up to it and saw him sitting in his pitch black throne, arguing with Nico. "She has cheated death, my son." he bellowed. "Maybe so, but she is alive now. You can't just kill her." Nico protested. Hades growled, but gave up. "It is against ancient laws, I suppose I can't. Go to her Nico." he said.

Nico started to leave, but I sprinted after him and tackled him. He yelped in surprise, but smiled when he saw who it was. "Percy! I've tried to IM you. She's over here. Uh, follow me." he said, dragging me to a big room. He opened the door, and wrapped in about five blankets, was Haley. She looked terrible. Her skin was as white as snow and her brown hair was matted. She looked peaceful though, well as peaceful as you can be in the Land of the Dead. Nico walked toward her and sighed. "Nico, what the heck happened?" I asked.

He told me about the empousa venom and healing her. By the time he finished, she was waking up. "Percy?" she asked. "Yes, it's Percy. She can't leave yet. Too weak," he told me. "Well, when can she? We have to help Annabeth." Haley tried to sit up, but Nico pushed her back down. "tomorrow at the least." he said. "Annabeth. Percy, is she alright? The last thing I remember of her was watching her black out after hitting the front of the bus." Haley asked faintly. 'She's fine. Shaken up, but fine. You know, she's worried sick." I said. "It wasn't her fault, Percy. If you want someone to blame, blame the demon whose venom overpowered her." Nico said defensively. I balled my fists, but then I remembered a line from the prophecy.

_"And lost, only to be found by true love."_

Apparently, Haley was thinking the same thing, because she was blushing. "Percy, I'm really sorry.' she said. "For what?" "Postponing the quest.""It's Ok, Haley." "Percy come on, it might be easier if you stayed until she healed. Just, you know, safer." I wanted to protest, but he was right.

I let him lead me to a room on the other side of the corridor. I crashed on the bed and, for once, no dreams found me.

**Author's Note: You may have to wait a little while for Chapter 8, but I have the jist of it in mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry. Loads of Writer's Block. Anyway, to Guest: Thank you SO much for that review. And about the prophecy, I couldn't think of any other lines, so it's not showed in the story. But, thanks for calling the Nico/Haley/ thing cute! At least that's what I hope you were talking about. To BakedPotatoe98: Thanks! I love my stories too, and I bet, if you write for the fandoms I like, I'll like yours too! **

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

"Percy,"

"Ugh..."

"Percy."

"Unn..."

"Percy!"

"Wha!" I fell off the bed with a _thud. _I rubbed by head where I had hit the hard floor. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked whoever had woken me up. I looked up and discovered that Haley was healed. Nico was behind her, swinging his Stygian iron sword through the air. Haley yelped as the black blade almost ripped her shirt. "Nico! Be careful!"

He looked up, with confusion in his eyes, then realized he'd been swinging his sword and put it away. "Sorry, Haley." Haley grunted. "C'mon you guys! We don't have much time! Annabeth is alone up there, fighting her way to her mom." I said. Nico covered his mouth, probably hiding a grin. "Spoken as a guy who just fell off a bed because a girl called his name." Haley said. Nico scowled at the air. "Let's go,"

;;

Just a little while later, we were shadow-traveling pretty much to nowhere. Once, we ended up in a desert. Another time, we literally ended up in the ocean, but thanks to my awesome water powers, I saved them from drowning. Finally, we ended up at The Mountain of Despair. I could still hear Atlas groaning and cursing. One name in particular; "Perseus Jackson, I'll destroy you!" I shivered and continued forward. Nico and Haley weren't talking, but they were uncomfortably close. It was kinda adorable, though I knew better than to mention that to Haley. Or Nico for that matter. Only from experience. Then I heard it.

Terrible battle cries and metal-on-metal. Fighting. My instincts took over. I couldn't explain what it was like. All I remember was running to the Mountain. Then finding Annabeth battling a Laistrygonian giant, along with a couple other girls, which I recognized immediately as the Hunters of Artemis. Then, I charged in to help. nico and Haley weren't far behind me. We fought and fought.

The only thing that brought my instincts to a stop, was a terrible shriek and the _clang _of a dagger falling to the floor.

Laying, unconscious, in front of me, blood trickling from her chest, was Annabeth.

**Author's Note: Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry, I haven't been able to get to a computer. It's been really rough these last few days. Lots of fights. Anyways, here is Chapter 10! Oh yeah, I'm writing two new stories to accompany The Monster of All Ages. Please check out that story. I'm begging you.**

Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

Oh gods...It hurts.

I could feel my breathing become slow and uneven. My vision was clouded with red. My mouth tasted like lead. Two shapes came up to me. "Thalia, can you help her?" one asked-It was definitely a boy. "I'm not sure. The wound is pretty deep, Percy, but I'll try." said the other. The first one thanked her and left. "Annabeth, it's me, Thalia. I'm going to help you, Ok? Stay still and let me work." it said.

So she did.

After a little while, I started to feel better. My vision cleared, and my breathing returned to normal. Crouching above me, was a girl with spikey black hair and startling blue eyes-definitely Thalia. "I've got to go help them. Haley will take you away from here, Ok? You'll be safe." she said.

She left, and in her place came a girl about twelve with brown hair and blond highlights. She had stormy gray eyes. Haley. She offered her hand and I took it.

Together, we went down the mountain. Once at the bottom, I collapsed. She caught me and laid me on the ground.

"Sleep, Annabeth. I'll keep you safe. There was no need for the order. I was already drifting asleep.

Percy's POV

I was slowly making my way to the cage. A huge monster was guarding it. And I mean _huge._

It had gray skin and blank white eyes. Its teeth were jagged and pointy. It probably wouldn't hesitate for a tasty snack of demigods any day. It roared when it saw me and charged. I ducked and swung at its head. Riptide bounced harmlessly off its neck. Athena looked at me with a glare of pure hatred, but she decided to help me.

She pointed to the top of her head and pushed down. A clear sign. _One stab to the top of his head will kill it._

I nodded once and rolled under its scaly gray legs. While the monster was dazed and confused, I tackled it and began riding its shoulders. It screeched and howled, but I held on. I twirled Riptide and stuck the tip to his head. I could hear the battle raging around me, and I knew that if I killed this monster, all the others would dissolve too.

I didn't hesitate again. I thrust down the blade. It sunk hilt deep in the creature's head. I yanked it out and dropped to the floor as it, and every other monster in the room, dissolved into powder.

"Move you idiotic Sea Spawn! Get the key!" Athena growled. I turned. I wanted to punch her in the nose. But I couldn't do that. Not without getting blasted to dust. "It's behind you." she said in an irritated tone.

I turned and grabbed a key in the shape of the monsters head. I turned it into the lock and she opened the door.

"I hate to say it, but thank you. I'll be off now. I'm sure you can find your own way back."

I growled. We risked Annabeth's life and she just _leaves_? That shouldn't be legal. I shook off my anger and started down the mountain. To Annabeth.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! Review! You know Haley wants them!**


End file.
